俺たちの記憶
by Namikaze Takahiro
Summary: Mungkin ia sudah sedikit lupa tentang kenangan mereka/"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu, Hyūga. Apa benar kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"/"Walaupun Naruto-kun lupa, aku akan tetap di samping Naruto-kun,"-NaruHina fic-AU-School Life-Romance, Friendship-


Mungkin _ia_ sudah sedikit melupakan kenangan _mereka_. Siapa sangka di tahun ajaran baru ini akan tercipta lebih banyak kenangan, bahkan kenangan yang lebih manis daripada dahulu.

.

.

**.**

**俺たちの記憶**

**(**_**Oretachi no Kioku**_**)**

_**Story line by Namikaze Takahiro**_

_**NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**Alternative Universe**_

_**Romantic, Friendship**_

_**A NaruHina Fanfiction**_

_**Taka proudly present**_

_**Chapter 1: **_**メモリー ****(**_**Memory**_**)**

.

.

.

Telunjuk tangan kanannya mulai menelusuri kertas-kertas yang ditempelkan pada papan pengumuman yang berisi tentang pembagian kelas baru di tahun ajaran baru. Iris _blue sapphire _itu mulai mencari namanya yang mungkin tertulis di kertas-kertas tersebut dengan seksama.

"Ah, ini dia! 'Namikaze Naruto' di kelas 2-2! _Yosh, ganbare, _Naruto!"

"_Urusai na_, _Dobe_!"

Ah! Itu adalah suara perusak semangat Naruto—Namikaze Naruto—yang sedang berkobar!

"_Teme_! Kau memang perusak semangat sekaligus kebahagiaan orang!"

"Hn."

"Dan sayangnya aku harus berada dalam satu ruang lagi dengan si perusak suasana ini! Oh Tuhan, apa Kau tak sayang padaku? Mengapa sejak jadi _shōgakkōsei _hingga jadi _kōkōsei _aku harus selalu bersamanya?"

"Huh! Sebenarnya aku benar-benar bosan karena hampir setiap hari aku harus melihat wajah bodohmu itu, Naruto." balas si _teme_ atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke tepatnya.

"Oh Tuhan, apakah aku boleh menendang orang berkepala pantat ayam ini? Ah! Benarkah?! Terima kasih, Tuhan! Aku berjanji aku akan rajin ke kuil setiap hari!"

Sedang si _teme _yang juga dipanggil kepala pantat ayam itu hanya mendengus, bahkan ia sudah terlalu malas untuk menanggapi _doa_ dari si _dobe_, sahabatnya, yang sudah setiap hari didengarnya.

Yah, itulah gambaran pagi yang tenang yang kemudian dirusak oleh pasangan _dobe _dan _teme _ini. Orang-orang yang melintas pun tak peduli karena memang itu adalah pemandangan yang hampir setiap hari terjadi, kecuali murid-murid kelas satu yang memandang heran si _dobe teme_ ini karena baru saja melihat _kemesraan_ pasangan ini. Yah, setidaknya kejadian tersebut bisa menghibur siapa saja yang melihatnya.

* * *

**俺たちの記憶**

* * *

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna_!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"Sekarang aku adalah wali kelas 2-2 yang akan membimbing kalian dan tepat di hari pertama semester baru dimulai, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Kobe. _Saa_, Hyūga-_san_, silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Si empunya nama pun memasuki ruang kelas. Ia melangkah mendekat ke meja guru tempat Hatake Kakashi-_sensei_, wali kelas 2-2.

"_O-ohayou, minna-san_! Aku Hyūga Hinata. A-aku pindahan dari Nishinomiya _Gakuen_ te-tepatnya di Distrik Nada-_ku_, Kobe. _Yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san_!" ucap gadis beriris _amethyst lavender _itu.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

DEG

'_Perasaan apa ini?_'

"Nah, Hyūga-_san_, silakan duduk di depan bangku Namikaze Naruto-_kun _ itu. Namikaze-_kun_, tolong angkat tanganmu!"

"_Hai' sensei_!"

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu berjalan menuju bangku di depan bangku tempat Naruto duduk. Pandangan Naruto tak pernah lepas semenjak Hinata masuk ke kelasnya dan memperkenalkan diri.

'_Entah mengapa aku merasakan ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan gadis itu. Entah mengapa aku tak bisa melepas pandanganku terhadapnya. Entah mengapa pula aku merasakan aku memiliki ingatan tentangku dan dia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ingatan apa pula itu?_'

"_A-ano_, bo-bolehkah aku duduk di depanmu, Namikaze-_san_?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya dan tetap memandang gadis di depannya.

"Te-tentu saja, Hyūga! Yayaya, kau boleh duduk, hmm, tentu saja. Yayaya!"

_Oi! Mengapa kau mendadak gugup begitu, _bakayarou_!_

"_Arigatō gozaimasu_, Namikaze-_san_!" ucap Hinata dengan membungkuk.

"Ahahaha... Kau tak perlu sungkan, _na_, Hyūga?"

"Ahh, _ha-hai'_, Namikaze-_san_,"

Mereka tak sadar bahwa percakapan kecil mereka mengundang banyak mata untuk memandang mereka berdua, tak terkecuali Kakashi-_sensei _dan Sasuke, sahabat si _dobe_.

"Ehem!" deheman tegas terdengar dari depan, lebih tepatnya dari Kakashi-_sensei_.

Sontak Naruto dan Hinata saling melepaskan pandangan dan memandang ke depan. Seakan sadar dengan perbuatan mereka, Naruto dan Hinata mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke setiap kelas. Ternyata, beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka dan itu membuat wajah mereka merona karena malu! Sedangkan si pelaku hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa merasa berdosa.

Daripada semakin malu, Hinata segera duduk di bangkunya. Untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya, gadis manis itu mengeluarkan buku tulis kosong dan alat tulisnya.

* * *

**俺たちの記憶**

* * *

"Nah, berhubung hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian masuk di kelas ini, bagaimana kalau kita membentuk pengurus kelas dan regu piket?"

"_Sensei_!"

Semua mata tertuju pada pelaku yang berteriak itu dan itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. Namun, tak lama kemudian mereka kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka ke depan.

"Ya, Namikaze-_kun_? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_.

"_Ano_, bagaimana kalau kita juga mengacak bangku kita? Aku benar-benar bosan duduk dengan si kepala pantat ayam ini, _ttebayo_!" ucapnya sambil mendesah berat.

_E-etto_, sepertinya sahabat _kepala pantat ayam_-mu itu benar-benar akan mencekikmu, Naruto.

"Usul yang bagus, Namikaze-_kun_! Nah, ada yang keberatan?"

"_Īe desu_!"

"Hahaha! Aku tidak akan duduk denganmu lagi _teme _kepala pantat ayam!" ucapnya bahagia.

TWITCH

Urat imajiner di dahi Sasuke pun mulai terlihat. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menjitak kepala duren sahabat _dobe_nya itu. _Ya ampun, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara, Naruto!_

"Sudahlah _teme_, kau tak perlu memandangiku begitu. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?! Oh tidak! Tuhan, kembalikan _teme_ menjadi normal! Aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengannya! Kumo—!"

DUAGH

"_Itte-tte-tte_!_ Nani itte n da, teme_! Kau pikir ini tidak sakit!"

"Hn, itu salahmu sendiri, _ahō_!"

SWING

Seketika pertengkaran konyol itu terhenti. Kedua makhluk _teme dobe _itu masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan perlahan mereka melongokkan kepala masing-masing ke depan. Di depan sana, di tempat Kakashi-_sensei_ berdiri, terlihatlah guru dengan rambut mencuat ke atas tengah tersenyum. _Tapi, jangan senang dahulu! Lihatlah dahi Kakashi-sensei yang sudah berurat!_

"_Yameru yo o futaritomo_!" geram Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sepertinya benar-benar sudah dalam fase berbahaya dengan suara rendah.

Kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah tersenyum dengan urat-urat yang tercetak di dahinya serta mengeluarkan suara serendahnya, duo _teme dobe_ ini baru mau menutup mulut mereka.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," ujar si guru riang. "Sementara aku membuat nomor bangku, kau Uchiha-_kun_, kuminta kau untuk memimpin pemilihan pengurus kelas dan piket kelas!"

"_Hai'_, _sensei_."

Mungkin hari ini adalah awal yang baik. _Ne?_

* * *

**つ ず く**

* * *

Yo,_ minna-sama_ ^O^

Perkenalkan, aku Taka :D

Aku masih newbie di sini, jadi _yosroshiku minna_!

Ahh, gimana soal fic ini? Ini masih prolog lhoh :D *alibi*

Curhat dikit ya? Sebenarnya fic ini udah aku buat sebelum UN, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba otak saya nge-_stuck_ T_T

Jadi, jadi, gimana komentar anda soal fic ini *PuppyEyesnoJutsu*

Apa aku terlalu banyak menggunakan istilah asing?

Berikan kritik, saran atau bahkan _flame_ boleh ^_^

_Saa minna, review kudasai *ojigi*_

_**Taka**_

_**April 22nd 2014**_


End file.
